happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stick Your Tongue Out
Stick Your Tongue Out is an HTFF episode where Croaky gets her tongue stuck and things stuck to her tongue. Episode Roles Starring * Croaky * Flyby Appearing * Rush * Lumber * Pierce * Cuddles * Buck and Chuck * Diamonds Plot The episode begins with Croaky walking down the street when Flyby flies right past her face. Croaky happily licks her lips and shoots her tongue out at him, however Flyby quickly moves, making Croaky miss and her tongue hits a nearby Rush in the face. Croaky pulls her tongue back in, and ends up taking Rush's glasses when she does. The glasses hit her in the face and then clatter tot he ground. Croaky frowns and then spots Flyby again, this time resting on a dumpster in an alleyway. Once more, Croaky shoots out her tongue and Flyby avoids it, making Croaky hit trash with her tongue. Repulsed by this, Croaky pulls her tongue back in. She then spots Flyby buzzing int he air again so she shoots her tongue out again, and again Flyby moves. With nothing in the way this time, Croaky's tongue keeps going, and passes by Pierce, starling him into back into it a wall where his quills get stuck. Angered by this, Pierce grabs Croaky's tongue. Just then, Croaky goes to pull her tongue back. Due to the stickiness of Croaky's tongue, Pierces arms get stuck to it and since he's stuck to the wall, his arms get ripped off. Croaky then freaks out when Pierce's arms smack her in the face. Again Croaky spots Flyby, this time on a pane of glass. She shoots her tongue at him and again he flies off and her get stuck to the glass, Its then shown that the glass is part of a revolving door and before Croaky can pull her tongue back, Buck and Chuck enter it and Chuck begins running and spinning the doors much to the disdain of the others also using the doors. Croaky freaks out as more of her tongue is pulled out and even some blood comes out of her mouth, however Chuck soon stops running. Croaky sighs and the pulls her tongue back, but as its wrapped around the revolving doors, doing so causes them to spin in reverse at high speed. This causes those inside of the doors to get grounded against the floor. With this event, Croaky gets ready to give up trying to catch Flyby, but she spots him again and decides to give it one more try. She shoots her tongue out. Of course Flyby moves and Croaky's tongue ends up hitting the nearest thing, Lumber's ax. Croaky pulls her tongue in and then realizes her mistake. However its too late and her tongue pulls the ax into her face, chopping into open. The episode ends with Rush stumbling up the now stopped revolving doors and slipping on blood. End Tag "Sticking your tongue out is rude" Fates Injuries # Croaky is hit in the face by Rush's glasses and Pierce's arms. Her tongue is also pulled out to much. # Pierce's arms are ripped off. Deaths # Buck, Chuck, Cuddles and Diamonds are ground by a revolving doors. # Croaky's head is chopped open. Trivia * Cuddles and Diamonds appear in the revolving doors. Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images